roman_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
Seventh Century BC Sixth Century BC Fifth Century BC Fourth Century BC Third Century BC Second Century BC *199 BC *198 BC *197 BC *196 BC *195 BC *194 BC *193 BC *192 BC *191 BC *190 BC *180 BC *170 BC *160 BC *150 BC *140 BC *133 BC **Tiberius Gracious attempts to reform Rome and is assassinated *135 BC **First Servile War begins *132 BC **First Servile War ends *131 BC *130 BC *129 BC *128 BC *127 BC *126 BC *125 BC *124 BC *123 BC *122 BC *121 BC *120 BC *119 BC *118 BC *117 BC *116 BC **Marcus Terentius Varro Lucullus is born *115 BC **Marcus Licinius Crassus is born *114 BC *113 BC *112 BC *111 BC *110 BC *109 BC **Spartacus' claimed year of birth *108 BC *107 BC *106 BC **''September 29th'' - Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus is born *105 BC **Cimbri and Teutones defeat the Romans at Arausio (Orange, France) *104 BC **Second Servile War begins **Titus Minucius Vettius begins a revolt in Capua *103 BC *102 BC *101 BC *100 BC **''July 12th or 13th'' - Gaius Julius Caesar is born **Second Servile War ends First Century BC *99 BC *98 BC *97 BC *96 BC *95 BC *94 BC *93 BC *92 BC *91 BC *90 BC *89 BC *88 BC *87 BC *86 BC *85 BC **Cornelius Sulla raids Thrace *84 BC *83 BC *82 BC *81 BC *80 BC **Sertorius begins his revolt in Hispania *79 BC *78 BC *77 BC *76 BC *75 BC *74 BC *73 BC **[[Battle of Mount Vesuvius|'Battle of Mount Vesuvius']] ***Gaius Claudius Glaber is defeated **[[Battle of Picentia|'Battle of Picentia']] ***Publius Varinius is defeated **'Siege of Thurii' ***Oenomaus is killed *72 BC **[[Battle of Mount Garganus|'Battle of Mount Garganus']] ***Crixus is killed **[[Battle of Lentula|'Battle of Lentula']] **[[Battle of Picenum|'Battle of Picenum']] ***Captured Romans are forced into Gladiatorial combat by the rebels **'Battle of Mutina' *71 BC **Consulship of [[Publius Cornelius Lentulus Sura|'Publius Cornelius Lentulus Sura']] and Gnaeus Aufidius Orestes **[[Battle of Ariminum|'Battle of Ariminum']] **[[Battle of Potentia|'Battle of Potentia']] **[[Battle of Mount Camalatrum|'Battle of Mount Camalatrum']] **[[Battle of Cantenna|'Battle of Cantenna']] ***Gannicus and Castus are killed **April: Battle of the Silarus River ***Crucifixions along the Appian Way **[[Battle of Etruria|'Battle of Etruria']] ***Publipor is killed * 70 BC * 69 BC * 68 BC * 67 BC * 66 BC * 65 BC * 64 BC * 63 BC * 62 BC * 61 BC * 60 BC ** Consulship of [[Quintus Caecilius Metellus Celer|'Quintus Caecilius Metellus Celer']] and [[Lucius Afranius|'Lucius Afranius']] * 59 BC * 58 BC * 57 BC * 56 BC * 55 BC * 54 BC * 53 BC ** Battle of Carrhae *** Marcus Licinius Crassus is killed * 52 BC * 51 BC * 50 BC * 49 BC * 48 BC * 47 BC * 46 BC * 45 BC * 44 BC ** Gaius Julius Caesar is assassinated * 43 BC * 42 BC * 41 BC * 40 BC * 39 BC * 38 BC * 37 BC * 36 BC * 35 BC * 34 BC * 33 BC * 32 BC * 31 BC * 30 BC * 29 BC * 28 BC * 27 BC * 26 BC * 25 BC * 24 BC * 23 BC * 22 BC * 21 BC * 20 BC * 19 BC * 18 BC * 17 BC * 16 BC * 15 BC * 14 BC * 13 BC * 12 BC * 11 BC * 10 BC * 9 BC * 8 BC * 7 BC * 6 BC * 5 BC * 4 BC * 3 BC * 2 BC * 1 BC First Century AD * 0 AD * 1 AD * 2 AD * 3 AD * 4 AD * 5 AD * 6 AD * 7 AD * 8 AD * 9 AD * 10 AD * 11 AD * 12 AD * 13 AD * 14 AD ** Death of Augustus * 15 AD * 16 AD * 17 AD * 18 AD * 19 AD * 20 AD * 30 AD * 40 AD * 46 AD ** Thrace becomes a Roman province * 50 AD * 60 AD * 70 AD * 79 AD ** Eruption of Vesuvius. Pompeii is destroyed. * 80 AD * 90 AD * 99 AD Second Century AD * 100 AD * 110 AD * 120 AD Category:Third Servile War Category:First Servile War Category:Second Servile War Category:First Punic War Category:Second Punic War